


Альфа Центавра

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Porn With Plot, космоопера, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Первый полёт человечества к ближайшей звёздной системе никак не может обойтись без представителя религии. Пусть даже внеконфессионального. И, конечно, не забывайте о клубнике.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если полетите на Альфу Центавра — приготовьтесь к [её взгляду](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/61/Alpha%2C_Beta_and_Proxima_Centauri_%281%29.jpg).

Кроули болтался напротив стыковочного шлюза и тяжело вздыхал, стараясь, чтобы каждый вздох обязательно херачил по мембране микрофона.

— Заебал, — зло прошипел Хастур в правое ухо. — Бесишь, хватит пыхтеть.

— Нет, а почему я должен его встречать? — в тысячный, наверное, раз спросил Кроули и лениво крутнулся в невесомости.

— Потому что оранжерея ближе всего к шлюзу. И потому что ты всех уже заебал вопросами, — терпеливо ответила Вельзевул.

Кроули снова вздохнул. Хастур зарычал и, судя по писку, отключился.

— Что там со стыковкой? Чего так долго? — Кроули прищурился, но из маленького иллюминатора нихера не видно было, а дисплей показывал медленный и торжественный процесс стыковки. — Давно бы уже вставили…

— Это тебе не ебля, сунул-вынул и пошёл, — наставительно сказала Дагон.

— Да даже тантрическая ебля не такая тормознутая! Какого хрена вообще инженеры этим занимаются…

— Я, кажется, понимаю, почему центр управления перестал отвечать, — устало пробормотала Вельзевул. — Кроули, не засоряй эфир.

Кроули слушаться не стал. Он с самого начала понял: чем больше достаёшь народ, тем меньше всякого нудного говна поручают. По его расчётам, если продолжить в том же духе, приблизительно к поясу Койпера ему оставят только оранжерею. Было бы охуенно.

Индикатор процесса замигал зелёным. Стыковка прошла успешно, так что — вот восстановят давление и будет у них последний член экспедиции…

Дверь открывалась мучительно медленно. Будто издевалась. Или нагнетала.

Новенький вплыл ногами вперёд. Он беспомощно извивался в воздухе, силясь хоть за что-нибудь ухватиться, и Кроули заржал, глядя на эти бесплодные попытки.

Легко остановив его и приведя в плюс-минус параллельное себе положение, Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Тебя за поручни хвататься не у… — он осёкся, хватанул ртом воздух, — …чили?..

— Прошу прощения, — новенький улыбнулся очаровательно. Нет, «очаровательно» — недостаточно ёмкое слово. — Я задумался о том, где будет верх, а где низ, и случайно её выпустил. А где остальной экипаж?

— Ждут, — Кроули торопливо отвернулся, лишь бы не смотреть в эти чудесные глаза, не любоваться слегка вздёрнутым носом. И вообще не позориться. Пиздец. Ему пиздец. Нормально же всё было.

— Встретил? — влезла Вельзевул.

— Угу, — Кроули облизнулся. Совершенно машинально. И с новеньким это не было связано. — Ща приведу. Слушай…

— Азирафель, — рука — светлая, даже на вид охуеть какая ухоженная и мягкая — оказалась прямо у него перед носом.

Кроули потянулся пожать, потом вспомнил, что у него-то все пальцы в земле и хер знает чём ещё, поспешно вытер руку о спецовку.

— Кроули.

— Очень приятно, мистер Кроули, — блядь, он светился, он реально светился. У Кроули были проблемы. Интересно, а с таким в ЦУП можно обращаться? В любом случае, стоило попробовать. Хотя бы по закрытому каналу.

— Просто Кроули, — поправил он и потянул Азирафеля за собой. — Ща полегче будет, в пончике гравитация нормальная почти, девять десятых…

— В пончике? — переспросил Азирафель. И заулыбался. — Какое прелестное название.

Кто, блядь, в двадцать шестом веке использовал слово «прелестный».

— Вы с Марса?

— С Венеры, — буркнул Кроули. — Конечно, с Марса, ты давно с Земли людей видел?

Азирафель за его спиной как-то странно кашлянул, и Кроули захотелось немедленной разгерметизации.

— Ого. И как там?

— Грязно, — только и ответил Азирафель, и так и молчал всю дорогу до входа в пончик. Вот и произвёл впечатление, молодец.

«Мне можно общаться только с кустами, — зло подумал Кроули. — Вот они точно не обижаются…»

На деле он и в этом не был уверен.

Снова почувствовав почти нормальную гравитацию, Кроули поморщился. Приступы тошноты никуда не девались, но хоть стали чуть полегче. А вот новенькому не повезло.

Он согнулся пополам, выкашливая то ли обед, то ли ужин. Кроули понятия не имел, сколько времени было по земному или марсианскому. Или по времени шаттла.

— Терпи, — он похлопал Азирафеля по спине. Тот застонал и снова согнулся в мощнейшем спазме. Кроули отодвинулся, чтобы не пачкать форменные ботинки. — Нормально так тебя колбасит…

— Простите, — вымученно ответил Азирафель, — слабый вестибулярный…

— Привыкнешь, — оптимистично пообещал Кроули. Азирафель утёр губы и завертел головой. — Забей, это потом уберёт… кто бы там ни дежурил сегодня.

Руки дрожали, а колени подгибались, и дело едва ли было только в перепаде. Азирафель шевелил губами, говоря что-то беззвучно. У Кроули быстро заболели глаза: до того сильно он их скашивал вправо, стараясь разглядеть всё получше.

Оранжевая форма ему не шла, но при стыковке была обязательной. Это уже потом, на станции, разрешалось носить что угодно, пока не на дежурстве. И всё равно, даже с этими дурацкими отсветами на мягком округлом подбородке он выглядел… выглядел…

Кроули задумался, пытаясь выбрать подходящее слово.

И, конечно, впилился в прозрачный пластик двери в общую каюту. Ёбаный Хастур ежедневно её натирал до блеска.

— Блядь, — гнусаво произнёс Кроули, схватившись за нос.

— О боже милостивый, — Азирафель кусал губы. Наверное, это действительно было смешно. Во всяком случае, первые раз десять.

— Можешь ржать, — мрачно разрешил Кроули и снова пощупал нос. Азирафель мягко покачал головой и тепло улыбнулся.

— Ну что вы.

Зато вот Хастур стесняться не стал, хохотал как псих, аж повизгивал от удовольствия. Кроули показал ему средний палец и отвернулся, садясь в угол. Хоть очки на этот раз не сломал.

— Вы, должно быть, Азирафель! — Гавриил широко улыбнулся и протянул руку. Ёбаная затычка в любой жопе. — Теперь мы в безопасности, раз с нами святой отец.

Улыбка вроде как почти не изменилась, но всё же стала какой-то натянутой. Кроули тихонько хмыкнул.

На Марсе никак не могли договориться, представителя какой конфессии отправить в эту грёбаную экспедицию. Устроили целый конкурс, почти год скандалили до хрипоты (пока остальные болтались на орбите), но в итоге решение получилось довольно изящным.

Азирафель, в сущности, никаким святым отцом не был. Он не принадлежал ни к одной церкви, вёл себя скромнее остальных, но финальная речь впечатлила даже самых упоротых. Кроули не смотрел, он же был воинствующим атеистом или типа того… а вот подслушать — подслушал. Чёрт, даже Лигур под конец шмыгал носом. Неудивительно, что Азирафель и внешне оказался таким светлым.

— Прошу вас, Гавриил, — о, и голос чуть-чуть зазвенел, не то от обиды, не то от напряжения. Ну не прелесть ли. — Вы прекрасно знаете, что мой сан…

— Неважно, благодаря вам наш корабль под защитой Господа! — прогремел Гавриил и перекрестился. И Кроули готов был поклясться: только что они немного, но сместили ось вращения пончика. Потому что глаза закатили тупо все, кроме Гавриила, уверенного в собственной охуенности, и Азирафеля. Но тот подёргиванием века добавил вибрации, так что нормально.

— Так, хватит, — Вельзевул поднялась с места, небрежно покачивая разводным ключом. Огромным. Не то чтобы на корабле был хоть один болт, который подошёл бы к этому ключу. Плевать, Кроули уважал стиль. — Раз ты знаешь этого индюка, с остальными тоже не нужно знакомиться. Я уже внесла тебя в график дежурств. Будете в паре с Кроули в ближайшую смену.

А ведь Хастур предупреждал, что однажды это случится.

Что не надо откручивать ножки стула. Что он, блядь, не просто так прикручен. Что нехер раскачиваться и всё такое. Почему Кроули не слушал? Потому что никто в здравом уме не будет слушать Хастура…

Он пизданулся с таким грохотом, что кто-то вскрикнул. Кажется, Михаил.

— Я в порядке, — пропыхтел Кроули. — Не обращайте внимания…

Обычно никто и не обращал. У Кроули беда была с координацией движений, народ привык, что он вечно откуда-нибудь падает, сносит плечами углы и всё такое.

— Прошу вас, — мелодично пропели над ним.

Кроули увидел руку. Чуть широкую, тёплую — он это запомнил. Ох, блядь.

— Ага, спасибо, — он схватился за ладонь, позволил себя поднять, едва не рухнув снова. Вельзевул смотрела с брезгливым сочувствием. Кроули зачем-то показал ей язык. Азирафель, мать его, тихонько хихикнул. Еле слышно, может, Кроули даже показалось. — Я, знаете, лучше пойду. К себе. В оранжерею.

Он торопливо свалил, на сей раз ухитрившись ничего не задеть.

Растения сочувственно колыхались. Кроули завис в центре, задумчиво разглядывая экран. Вроде всё было нормально, но ему всё равно что-то не нравилось.

— Вы, засранцы, — строго сказал он, — давайте-ка работайте как следует. Это не курорт. Вас сюда взяли не просто так, ясно?

Ему хотелось верить, что угрозы работают. Во всяком случае, выглядели кусты охуенно. Особенно кактусы.

— Неплохо, — пробормотал он колючкам. — Но не вздумайте загнить. Я, блядь, этого не потерплю. Мне ещё из вас…

За спиной раздался кашель, и Кроули едва не ткнулся лицом в эти самые грёбаные колючки.

— Да ёб!.. — он схватился за сердце, норовившее выскочить из груди. — Мог бы и постучаться!

— Я стучался, — возразил, внезапно, вовсе не Хастур. Кроули на всякий случай схватился за один из поручней.

— А как же знакомство? — нервно выпалил он. — Там, типа, тимбилдинг от Гавриила? Игра в имена?

Азирафель рассмеялся, и Кроули поплыл. В буквальном смысле поплыл: отпустил ручку и случайно перелетел от одной грядки к другой.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо, — Азирафель огляделся. Он, похоже, в невесомости чувствовал себя неуютно, но всё-таки явился именно сюда. — А почему оранжерея именно здесь?

— А, ну, — Кроули прочистил горло и приказал себе сосредоточиться и перестать заикаться, как школьник. — В общем, э-э-э, они так занимают меньше места. И растут лучше. И, ну, поверхность листа получается… шире. Да. Кислорода больше.

— Вот почему очки, — Азирафель задумчиво погладил один из ярко-зелёных листьев. Кроули вдруг захотелось немедленно стать салатом. — Вы, видимо, много времени здесь проводите, мистер Кроули.

— Какой я тебе мистер, — Кроули с усилием оторвал взгляд от пальцев, перебирающих прожилки. — Просто Кроули, ладно?

Азирафель улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился он, — Кроули. Что здесь растёт?

— Ну, вот это салат. Там, э-э-э, пшеница. Ещё у меня тут горох и кактусы…

— Кактусы? — Азирафель с любопытством смотрел на него. Растения сочувственно шуршали.

— Э-э-э, да. Только не говори никому, ладно? Их тут быть не должно… — о, чудесно, ещё и покраснел. Счастье, что лампы работали в фиолетовом спектре, не так заметно.

— Контрабанда? — Азирафель, мать его, подмигнул. Подмигнул! Да ещё так понимающе. Не мог же он знать. Или мог?

— Ну да, — Кроули неловко потёр затылок. — Чисто, знаешь, исследовательский интерес. Никто раньше не выращивал кактусы в космосе, вот я и… О, чёрт, у меня же есть каталог! Показать?

— Каталог! — заметно обрадовался Азирафель. — Обожаю каталоги.

Он реально был блаженным. Кроули подозрительно прищурился, но радость, похоже, была искренней. Дурдом какой-то пончиковый, зачем он вообще согласился на эту экспедицию…

Блокнот обнаружился совсем не там, где Кроули его оставил.

— Хастур, — сердито пробормотал он, выуживая каталог из-за горшка с орхидеей. — Нет у меня табака, сколько можно повторять. Придурок. Вот, держи.

Он подтолкнул блокнот Азирафелю, и тот весьма ловко поймал его. Раскрыл и тут же зачем-то понюхал страницы. Кроули нервно сглотнул.

— Боже мой, — ахнул Азирафель, перелистывая каталог. — Это же…

— Ну да, это рисунки, — торопливо пробормотал Кроули. — Тут нет нормального принтера, так что я…

— Восхитительно! — Азирафель солнечно улыбался. — Ты замечательно рисуешь.

Кроули поспешно отвернулся, пробормотал что-то в одну из гортензий, которая, зараза, никак не хотела цвести.

— Вот, кстати, — он решил перевести тему, чтобы не опозориться окончательно, если это ещё было возможно, конечно. — Как мне тебя называть?

— В каком смысле? — рассеянно переспросил Азирафель. Он и правда увлёкся, и Кроули стало стыдно за кривой небрежный почерк. Почему-то представилось, как пишет Азирафель: наверняка очень аккуратно, округло, плавно.

— Ну, Азирафель — это длинно. Ази? Зира? Святой отец? — от последних слов его передёрнуло.

— Я не в сане, — возразил Азирафель. — Предпочитаю полное имя. Впрочем, если угодно, можешь звать меня «папочкой».

Кроули раскрыл рот. Закрыл. Опять раскрыл, выдал набор нечленораздельных звуков, и тут Азирафель поднял взгляд. Его глаза откровенно смеялись.

— Я пошутил, — весело заявил он. — А ты всегда такой?

— Зараза, — выдохнул Кроули. Можно ли было влипнуть ещё серьёзнее? Он сейчас чувствовал себя мухой из коллекции Вельз, попавший в непентес. — Какой «такой»?

— Милый, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Признаться, не понимаю, почему команда так к тебе относится.

— Я не милый! — возмутился Кроули. — Я противоположность «милого»! И команда правильно делает, что меня боится!

— Боится? — Азирафель вскинул светлую бровь. — Мне показалось, это больше похоже…

— Тебе показалось, — отрезал Кроули и забрал блокнот. — И, между прочим, это освещение вредно для глаз, так что…

— Я хотел спросить о дежурстве, — неожиданно серьёзно перебил Азирафель. — Мне толком ничего не объяснили, а мы с тобой, как я понимаю, в паре.

— А. Да, дежурство. Ничего особенного, нужно встать в сраную рань и до ночи следить за тем, чтобы везде было чисто. Под конец заполним журнал. Скука смертная.

Азирафель, кажется, проговорил себе под нос что-то вроде «сомневаюсь». Кроули не разобрал. Но было похоже.

— Значит, до завтра?

— Угу, — он прикинулся, что внимательно разглядывает салатный лист на предмет пятен. Азирафель хотел сказать что-то ещё, но всё-таки свалил.

Кроули выдохнул и с тоской уставился в единственный небольшой иллюминатор.

— Мне пиздец, — признался он орхидее. Та равнодушно качнула бутоном. Кроули закатил глаза. — Ну конечно, хрен от вас сочувствия дождёшься.

Надо было вернуться в каюту, раз уж назавтра планировался ранний подъём, но Кроули чувствовал себя слишком взвинченным. Поэтому он отправился в единственное место, которое его умиротворяло.

— Привет, — громко и внятно сказал он, вплыв в тёмное помещение.

— Здравствуй, Кроули, — отозвался приятный голос корабельного искина.

— Покажи мне «столпы», — попросил он и полез в поясную сумку.

Ему пришлось прикрыть глаза и даже задержать дыхание. Искин знал, что именно хочет видеть Кроули.

На огромном экране медленно проявилась его любимая часть туманности Орла. Цветная и, блядь, прекрасная до дрожи в коленках.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно сказал Кроули и вынул сине-зелёный карандаш из набора.

Рисование, так бесившее его в колледже, неожиданно стало единственным приятным занятием на корабле. Здесь почти никто не бывал — команда предпочитала наличие гравитации, да и дел у всех хватало. А вот Кроули торчал чаще всего либо здесь, либо в оранжерее.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как в детстве расспрашивал учителей в воскресной школе, откуда берутся звёзды. Ничего логичного (кроме Божьей херни) эти слабоумные предложить не могли, и Кроули на первые же заработанные гроши купил здоровенную книгу по астрономии. Не понял, конечно, ничерта, расстроился поначалу, но библиотекарь доверительно сообщила ему, что у них есть учебники по физике и математике.

Это оказалось куда интереснее бесконечного заунывного повторения Писания. Кроули сбегал с уроков, задавал всё больше неудобных вопросов — неудивительно, что его выперли.

— По времени корабля — полночь, — объявил искин. Кроули выругался. Спать оставалось всего пять часов.

— Почему это моя жизнь? — вслух поинтересовался он.

— Мне неизвестен ответ на этот вопрос, — вежливо ответил искин. Кроули только вздохнул.

Проснулся он от деликатного, но громкого кашля.

— А?.. — глаза упорно не хотели открываться. Да ещё и свет какая-то сволочь врубила на полную.

— Прошу прощения, — твёрдо сказали ему, — Кроули, уже половина шестого. Ты проспал.

— Да всем похер, — он попытался закрыть лицо подушкой, но её вырвали. Кроули жалобно захныкал и всё-таки приоткрыл тяжеленные веки. — Садист…

Азирафель, подсвеченный сзади лампой, выглядел строго и внушительно. Даже с мягкой подушкой в руках. Кроули сглотнул и потянулся за очками.

— Ладно-ладно, встаю, — пробормотал он, отстёгивая ремень. Безопасность, чтоб её.

— Я принёс кофе, — смягчился Азирафель.

— В Господа не уверую, но, чёрт, ты космос, — Кроули слабо улыбнулся и принял тёплую непроливайку. Азирафель польщённо зарделся. — Спасибо, что разбудил.

— У тебя тут так… — Азирафель неопределённо пошевелил пальцами и наконец вернул подушку на койку. — Интересно.

Кроули поперхнулся кофе, закашлялся.

— Издеваешься? — прохрипел он.

— Вовсе нет, — Азирафель подошёл к одной из стенок, разглядывая рисунки. Вот дерьмо. — Это Андромеда?

— Нет, но близко, — Кроули втиснулся в форменный комбинезон и отпил ещё глоток хренового кофе. — Туманность Треугольника. А рядом — эмиссионная, которая зелёная такая…

— Ты, видимо, очень любишь звёзды, — Азирафель улыбнулся. — Удивительно красиво.

— Ну, да? — Кроули только плечами пожал. — Иначе нахера становиться астрофизиком?

— Далеко не все так рассуждают, — заметил Азирафель. — Что ж. Дежурство?

— Дежурство, — Кроули вздохнул. — Вчера по расписанию были Гавриил и Вельзевул, так что либо работы дохера, либо нихера.

— Её правда зовут Вельзевул? — Азирафель наконец оторвался от стены с рисунками. Кроули перевёл дух.

— Нет, конечно. Просто она занимается изучением дрозофил.

— Твоя идея? — невинно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— А что, так очевидно? — Кроули не стал застёгивать верхние липучки. Всё равно никто не следил. — Оно само напрашивалось. Повелительница мух, ну.

— Так значит, ты читал Библию.

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Каюсь, падре, грешен. Уже можно приступать к исповеди?

— Лучше к дежурству, — Азирафель усмехнулся и вышел из каюты. Кроули шумно выдохнул. Чёрт, до чего же обаятельный засранец, и плевать, что верун.

Дежурство, по мнению Кроули, было одним из самых унылых занятий на корабле. Ходи себе по пончику и следи за тем, чтобы всё выглядело нормально. Докладывай, если чего не так. Скука смертная.

Азирафель, правда, к этому занятию подходил с рвением неофита. Он старательно вертел головой, разглядывая коммуникации, будто что-то в этом понимал.

— Значит, ты у нас за религию, — начал Кроули. Азирафель повёл плечами.

— Не совсем, — возразил он. — Я вне конфессий.

— Бога нет! — с удовольствием заявил Кроули. Сандальфона он этим в последнее дежурство до нервного срыва довёл. Бедняга так орал, что сердце прихватило.

Азирафель только улыбнулся.

— Ты сказал, — кротко ответил он.

— Нет, погоди, — Кроули обогнал его, пошёл спиной вперёд. — А как же бритва Хитченса?

— Бремя доказательства лежит на утверждающем, — Азирафель кивнул. — Но, дорогой мой, я ничего не утверждал.

Кроули возмущённо фыркнул.

— Ну вот ещё! Ты верующий! Ты по определению утверждаешь! — он оступился и едва не упал, сообразив вдруг, что его только что назвали «дорогим». Азирафель легко подхватил его под локоть и развернул лицом к проходу.

— Не совсем, — беспечно сказал он. — Тебе знакомо понятие итсизма?

— Ага, это когда и нашим, и вашим. Типа, что-то есть, но религии — говно.

Азирафель хихикнул.

— Грубо, но точно.

— Я такой, — Кроули выпятил грудь и тут же сдулся, поймав насмешливый взгляд. — Не понимаю, нахрена множить сущности.

— Я смотрю, ты любишь бритвы, — заметил Азирафель. — Вопрос личного комфорта, только и всего.

— Тебе комфортнее верить, что какая-то хрень создала это всё?

Азирафель поджал губы.

— Это лучше, чем думать, что всё возникло в результате случайности.

— Но так и было, — упрямо возразил Кроули.

— Ты сказал, — повторил Азирафель, улыбаясь будто бы понимающе. Физиономия у него была до одури выразительная. И симпатичная. И чего Кроули так это пёрло? — Почему ты так враждебен к концепции Высшего Разума?

— Даже не знаю. Потому что его не существует? — саркастически предположил Кроули.

— Зелёных енотов тоже не существует, однако на них ты не злишься.

Кроули замолчал, озадаченно глядя перед собой. Азирафель больше ничего не говорил, и они прошли в тишине где-то треть пончика.

— Ну хорошо, — нехотя согласился Кроули, — меня бесит то, что вокруг этого самого Разума наверчено. Пойдёт такое объяснение?

— То есть тебя раздражают религии, — Азирафель даже не спрашивал. Похоже, этот разговор у него со многими случался.

— И бессмысленные правила, направленные на то, чтобы после смерти что-то продолжалось.

— Как замечательно, что в этом мы сходимся, не правда ли? — Азирафель улыбался вроде, но смотрел прохладно. Кроули почему-то стало стыдно.

— Извини, — буркнул он, уставившись под ноги. Вот дерьмо. Раньше его вообще никто пристыдить не мог. Ни одна живая душа. А тут этот… святоша. Одним взглядом укорил. Кошмар.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил его Азирафель и легонько похлопал по плечу. Кроули покосился на ухоженные ногти и вздохнул. В принципе, к тахикардии он уже начал привыкать, ничего страшного, только бы ноги не подводили… — Можем обсудить что-нибудь нейтральное. Чем ты увлекаешься?

— А это не очевидно? Космос, растения, рисование.

— И всё? — Азирафель с любопытством наклонил голову. Он разглядывал Кроули так, будто тот был каким-то… экспонатом.

— Здесь — да, — Кроули вздохнул. — А так на Марсе у меня есть классная тачка.

— Ох, боюсь, я в этом ничего не понимаю. Никогда не умел водить.

— Ну, если вернёмся, могу тебя прокатить, — зачем-то сказал Кроули и тут же прикусил язык. — Если хочешь, конечно.

— Когда вернёмся, — поправил Азирафель. И улыбнулся.

— Когда вернёмся, — эхом отозвался Кроули и нервно поправил очки. Это что получается, он только что напросился на свидание? Или просто дружеские покатушки? Блядь, он же никогда не пускал в свою детку посторонних.

«Ты идиот, — зло сказал он себе. — Это вообще ничего не значит, мы вернёмся хрен знает когда, возьми себя в руки!»

— А что… э-э-э… в смысле, чем ты занимаешься?

— Да ничего особенного, — Азирафель пожал плечами. — Миссионерская деятельность, в основном. На Земле много обездоленных, я вхожу в команду волонтёров.

— За это разве платят?

— Нет. Зато предоставляют жильё и еду. Мне вполне достаточно.

Либо он был чокнутым, либо бесконечно добрым. И Кроули даже не знал, какой вариант нравится ему больше.

— Так, время завтрака, — он потряс головой, пытаясь выкинуть из неё пасторально-идиллическую картинку Азирафеля с тощими детишками на коленях.

— Завтрак! — Азирафель так обрадовался, будто не ел целую вечность.

В кают-компании Азирафеля подозвал к себе Гавриил, и им пришлось разойтись. Кроули взял пластиковый контейнер с утренним пайком и плюхнулся рядом с Вельзевул. Та чуть подвинулась.

— Какой-то он подозрительно радостный, — хмуро сказала она. — Ты не стараешься.

— В смысле? — Кроули выронил крышечку от тубы с кашей, полез под стол.

— Ты же всех партнёров по дежурству доводишь до белого каления. Пожалел новенького?

Кроули от возмущения дёрнулся и со всего размаху ударился головой о крышку стола.

— Чтоб ты убился наконец, — от души пожелал Хастур.

— Не дождёшься, — Кроули, кряхтя, выполз из-под стола и показал Хастуру язык.

Он украдкой покосился на соседний стол. Гавриил что-то вдохновенно втирал Азирафелю, а тот уныло высасывал невкусную кашу из тубы. Бедолага. Явно же любит нормальную еду, а не ту дрянь, которой их загрузили на Марсе.

— А, мне не показалось, значит, — Вельзевул ухмыльнулась. — Что, втрескался в святошу?

— Втрескался? — немедленно влезла Дагон. — О, значит, нужен новый тотализатор!

— В каком смысле «новый»? — переспросила Вельзевул.

— Оговорилась, — быстро ответила Дагон, невинно улыбаясь.

На самом деле она не оговорилась, конечно. Ещё с первого брифинга команды они сделали ставки на то, когда Вельзевул побьёт Гавриила. Лигур, сама Дагон и Михаил выбыли, остальные пока держались. Кроули оптимистично планировал сорвать банк. Он верил в терпячку Вельз.

— Ставлю сотню на то, что святоша будет сверху, — заявила Вельзевул. Кроули чуть кашей не подавился.

— Слушай, иди ты… мух своих спаривай! — он на всякий случай отодвинулся, но Вельзевул его не тронула. — Ещё раз услышу о ставках…

Все за столом посмотрели на него так снисходительно, что Кроули с ужасом понял: не услышит. Только бы Азирафель не узнал. Будет сложно объяснить, за какие такие заслуги он летит открывать сраные новые миры с толпой придурков.

— Дегенераты, — проворчал он и одним махом выдавил в себя остатки каши. Дрянь редкостная, но он однажды уже рухнул в голодный обморок к восторгу Хастура. Повторять не хотелось. Кроули поднялся из-за стола, подошёл к Азирафелю, кашлянул.

— Прошу прощения, — очень вежливо, но, кажется, раздражённо перебил Азирафель Гавриила, — мне пора дежурить.

Они вместе вышли из кают-компании, и Азирафель шумно выдохнул.

— Это какой-то ужас, — выпалил он. — Здесь всегда так?

— Что, Гавриил достал? — сочувственно спросил Кроули. Азирафель отмахнулся.

— Дело не в нём. Что за жалкое подобие еды? Неужели это всерьёз называется завтраком? Издевательство!

Кроули растерялся. Нет, ему тоже не нравилось то, чем их кормили, но чтобы так возмущаться…

— Я пожалуюсь в центр управления полётами, — Азирафель продолжал кипятиться, и даже это, блядь, выглядело мило. — Таким нельзя кормить даже скот! Они что, уморить нас хотят?

— Эй, полегче, — Кроули осторожно провёл рукой по его спине, внутренне тихо млея. — Всё же просчитано по калориям и всяким… э-э-э…

Азирафель взглянул на него невозможными серо-голубыми глазами, потемневшими от гнева, и Кроули напрочь забыл, о чём вообще говорил. Он поспешно отдёрнул руку.

— М-микроэлементам, — наконец промямлил он. Да что ж такое. Хоть с искином советуйся, как взять себя в руки. — Вполне можно привыкнуть…

— Привыкнуть! — Азирафель всплеснул руками, но его взгляд чуть-чуть потеплел. — Ладно. Что у нас дальше по плану?

По плану у Кроули было побиться головой о ближайшую твёрдую поверхность. Может, хоть так удалось бы перестать думать о… о всяком.

Вместо этого они пошли дальше по пончику. Азирафель продолжал сердито раздувать ноздри, а Кроули — лихорадочно придумывать нейтральную тему для разговора.

— Утки! — неожиданно для себя выпалил он.

— Что утки? — растерянно переспросил Азирафель.

— На Земле остались утки? Я там был один раз всего, командировка. Мне понравилось их кормить. Они, ну… крякают… — он смешался, ссутулился, сунул руки в карманы.

«Молодец, блядь, отличная нейтральная тема».

— А, — Азирафель заулыбался. — Остались. Не везде, конечно. Но их всё так же можно кормить. А где именно ты был?

— В Старом Лондоне.

Азирафель хмыкнул.

— Когда я родился, приставки «Старый» ещё не было, — поделился он. — Слышал, Новый Лондон — жалкое подобие.

— Ну, он просто совсем другой… — Кроули свой родной город любил. Но вот уток там не водилось. — Меньше зелени, больше небоскрёбов.

— Никогда не был на Марсе. Тебе там нравится?

— Нравилось, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Но теперь-то я здесь.

— Как это вообще получилось? В смысле… Команда не выглядит дружной.

— А мы и не дружим, — охотно ответил Кроули. — Ещё не хватало. Просто нужны были разношёрстные спецы. Чтобы нас было поменьше. Я вот по астрофизике и ботанике. Вельзевул — конструктор и мух разводит… в смысле, инсектолог. Хастур — мудак и вонючка…

Азирафель прыснул, и Кроули заулыбался в ответ.

— Не, на самом деле у него руки из плеч и он везёт какие-то там редкие виды амфибий. Ну и так далее.

— Что, и Гавриил тоже?

Кроули закатил глаза.

— О нет. Мы, видишь ли — ну, те, кто за моим столом сидел — типа обслуживающий персонал. А остальные — умники. Постой-ка…

Он набрал на коммуникаторе код Хастура.

— Шестой сектор, тут, кажется, в трубе дырка. Пар идёт.

— Отверстие, — сердито поправил тот, — сколько можно повторять. Посмотрю.

Хастур отсоединился, не прощаясь. Азирафель с интересом смотрел на него, и Кроули сглотнул.

— Да, так вот… Умники. В смысле, там в основном математики и физики, рассчитывают траектории, что-то там изучают, я не вникал особо. И, конечно, они не пачкают руки.

— Это я заметил, — Азирафель выразительно покосился на кисти Кроули. Тот торопливо спрятал руки в карманы. — И вы, получается, враждуете?

— Да не то чтобы… Ну то есть кто-то да, но мне вот плевать. Лишь бы не впутывали.

Азирафель задумчиво покивал.

— Знакомое чувство. Я тоже предпочитаю не ввязываться в конфликты.

— Нет-нет, ты не путай, — Кроули ухмыльнулся. — Конфликты я очень даже люблю. У меня, можно сказать, неофициальная третья докторская степень по конфликтам. В индивидуальном зачёте.

— Со мной ты не конфликтуешь, — возразил Азирафель, улыбаясь взглядом.

— Это потому что ты не придурок. Во всяком случае, пока что. Но это заразное, так что держись подальше от Гавриила. И Хастура.

— Буду иметь в виду, — с притворной серьёзностью ответил Азирафель.

— И не говори, что я это сказал, — на всякий случай добавил Кроули. — Гавриилу. Хастуру можно.

Азирафель поднял руку и изобразил, что закрывает рот на «молнию». На его мизинце блеснуло золотом колечко.

— Фамильная ценность? — Кроули перехватил запястье, стараясь — или не стараясь — не касаться кожи.

— О, едва ли, — смущённо ответил Азирафель. Но руку не отнял. А вдруг у Кроули всё-таки был шанс? Ну хоть какой-нибудь. Крошечный. — Едва ли оно дорогое. Это подарок от ребят из Африки.

— Вот оно что, — Кроули отцепился наконец, в сотый раз напомнив себе о том, что у людей, как правило, существует понятие личного пространства. Но у него даже было оправдание! За всё время, проведённое на станции, единственным близким контактом с другим человеком была попытка придушить Хастура, и Кроули страшно соскучился по прикосновениям. — Так. Первый круг мы сделали, сейчас можно передохнуть часа полтора.

— О, — Азирафель будто расстроился. Или ему просто показалось. — А как ты отдыхаешь?

— Я… В общем, у нас за оранжереей есть отсек для наблюдений. Там здоровый экран, я обычно там, э-э-э, сижу. Вишу. Неважно. Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной, — зачем-то предложил он. И тут же пожалел. — Если, конечно, у тебя не было других…

— Не было, — перебил Азирафель. — Я понятия не имею, чем заняться. Тут ведь даже книг нет.

— В смысле — нет? Полная библиотека же…

— Электронная, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Это совсем не то.

Кроули тряхнул головой, в сотый раз за неделю подумав, что пора бы подстричься, и направился к переходу.

— Добрый день, Кроули, — проговорил искин, включая приглушённую подсветку. Азирафель держался за вход: его, наверное, снова мутило. — Напоминаю, что в четвёртой банке давление близко к критическому.

Кроули покраснел так, что чуть не загорелся.

— Э-э-э, да, — преувеличенно громко ответил он и нервно хохотнул. — Да, спасибо, я проверю.

— Четвёртая банка? — слабо переспросил Азирафель. Он выглядел каким-то зеленоватым.

— Да, только не блевани тут, задолбаемся собирать, — предупредил Кроули. Азирафель вымученно улыбнулся и показал большой палец вверх. Кроули захотелось немедленно его обнять. По первости его и самого наизнанку выворачивало всякий раз.

— Так что за банка? — снова поинтересовался Азирафель, продышавшись немного.

— Эм… Ну… — Кроули понятия не имел, можно ли вообще о таком говорить. С одной стороны, Азирафель вызывал доверие, а с другой… с другой — если Гавриил, к примеру, узнает — ему точно несдобровать. — В общем, это эксперимент…

Он прикусил губу, отвёл взгляд. Азирафель не повёлся, конечно.

— Что за эксперимент?

— Ладно. Только пообещай, что вообще никому не скажешь. Совсем. Иначе у меня будут неприятности.

— Хорошо, — у него, похоже, даже глаза загорелись. Любопытный негодяй.

— Я пытаюсь сделать алкоголь, — нехотя признался Кроули. Азирафель громко ахнул.

— Серьёзно?!

— Стал бы я тебе врать? — Азирафель скептически приподнял бровь, и Кроули вздохнул. — В общем, да. Серьёзно. Через два дня буду снимать пробу.

— Я могу рассчитывать на дегустацию? — официальным тоном спросил Азирафель. И подмигнул.

«На что угодно, — отчаянно подумал Кроули, — вообще на что угодно, проси чего хочешь…»

Вслух он этого не сказал, разумеется. Мозги всё-таки не окончательно отшибло.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — пробормотал он.

— По-моему, настаиваешь тут ты, — лукаво протянул Азирафель. Блядь, Кроули его обожал.

— Кроули, частота сердечных сокращений увеличена. Рекомендую временно отказаться от напитков, содержащих кофеин.

Ёбаный искин. Спасибо, блядь, большое.

— То, что на этом сраном корабле называется «кофе», не содержит ни кофеина, ни, собственно, кофе. И вообще. Помолчи, а? Хоть пять минут.

— Включаю тихий режим на пять минут, — Кроули раздражённо зарычал, но искин всё-таки заткнулся.

Азирафель рассмеялся, легко оттолкнулся от входного люка и подплыл к здоровенному иллюминатору.

— Знаешь, я представлял себе это иначе, — неожиданно сказал он.

— Что именно?

— Всё. Космос. Эту экспедицию. Команду. Полёт, в конце концов… — Азирафель выдохнул на стекло иллюминатора и потёр его рукавом спецовки. — Всё совсем не так.

— Ну, вообще, это нормально, — негромко сказал Кроули. Он наконец хотя бы ненадолго перестал чувствовать себя неуклюжим придурком. — Я тоже думал, что всё будет драматичнее. Круче…

Азирафель усмехнулся.

— …и эпичнее. Как в кино, да? — без издёвки спросил он.

— Вроде того.

Они замолчали, и почему-то это молчание не было неловким. Или напряжённым.

Как же Кроули хотелось взять его за руку. Как же он, мать его, влип.

— Тебя ведь сразу утвердили? — тихо спросил Азирафель и потёр лоб, когда Кроули кивнул. — И остальных тоже. Мне так неловко, что вам пришлось ждать столько времени…

— Не говори ерунды. Не ты же виноват.

Азирафель благодарно улыбнулся. Как там писали в сладеньких любовных романах? Утонуть в глазах? Похер, Кроули и на это был вполне согласен.

Пожалуй, это было его лучшее дежурство за всё время, проведённое на корабле. Они болтали, они смеялись, Кроули ни капли не устал…

Под конец, когда они ввалились (хорошо, ввалился Кроули, просто споткнулся, с кем не бывает) в кают-компанию, там было пусто.

— Ну вот, осталось только убрать контейнеры в переработку и заполнить журнал, — почти грустно сказал Кроули.

Азирафель покивал и как-то сразу нашёл нужный файл. Пока Кроули собирал со столов грязные контейнеры, Азирафель листал страницы, и в какой-то момент громко захихикал.

— Боже мой. Это просто очаровательно. «Сегодня я как всегда видел некоторое дерьмо».

— Это Хастур, — Кроули хмыкнул. — Его нормальное состояние.

— «Кроули снова свалился с лестницы. Было весело»… Мой дорогой, честное слово, это похоже на растянутое во времени самоубийство.

Кроули поспешно отвернулся к переработчику, надеясь, что Азирафель не заметил, как сильно он смутился. И совсем не из-за падения, к этому он как раз привык, даже сам над собой подшучивал порой.

«Мой дорогой». Уже второй раз за сутки. И как, спрашивается, ему полагалось с этим жить теперь?

— «В пятом секторе прорвало трубу. Как обычно, убирать последствия пришлось именно мне». По-моему, этому господину давно пора к психотерапевту.

— Да нам всем пора, — пробормотал Кроули, следя за тем, как машина лениво пережёвывает пластик, чтобы потом выплюнуть новые, чистенькие контейнеры. Он нерешительно повернулся к Азирафелю и снова — в который раз уже — залип.

Тот улыбался, его лицо чуть-чуть подсвечивалось бело-голубым экраном коммуникатора, и он, блядь, выглядел совершенно нереально. Или нереально совершенно.

— Запиши там чего-нибудь. Про дырку не забудь. И что обшивка в восьмом секторе отходит.

Азирафель быстро надиктовал очередную запись в журнал. Кроули хотелось немедленно наделать ещё больше дырок — отверстий, хорошо — и слушать этот негромкий выразительный голос как можно дольше.

— Сохранил. Спокойной ночи?

— Ага, — Кроули проводил его взглядом и печально воззрился на переработчик. Жаль, в него нельзя было залезть и не париться.


	2. Chapter 2

— Да вы издеваетесь! — Кроули громко застонал и на всякий случай потёр глаза. — Вельзевул, за что?! Почему она?! Почему нельзя поставить меня с Азирафелем?

— Потому что, — веско ответила Вельзевул. — Он сегодня с Лигуром.

Кроули, в общем-то, относился к Лигуру довольно равнодушно. Раньше. Теперь его хотелось убить.

— Ладно, поставь меня с… да не знаю, хоть с Сандальфоном!

Вельзевул хмуро посмотрела на него.

— Он ещё от прошлого раза не отошёл. Кроули, не нарывайся. Уриил — ещё не худший вариант.

— Она агрессивная!

— Ты молчать не пробовал?

— Туше, — Кроули вздохнул. — А вот Азирафелю, между прочим, нормально.

— Святой человек, что с него взять, — Вельзевул махнула рукой, и Кроули послушно заткнулся. У него всё-таки было неплохое чутьё на моменты, когда стоило остановиться. Другой вопрос, что Кроули это чутьё частенько игнорировал. И закономерно огребал.

Вот и с Уриил его хватило всего на два часа.

— О, смотри-ка, Хастур эту дырку так и не заделал. Или отверстие. Или это уже другое? Кстати, как думаешь, в чём разница?

— Кроули, — Уриил сжала кулаки, — заткнись.

— Вот чуть что — так сразу Кроули. Я, между прочим, уже давно Кроули. И вообще. Ты же у нас отвечаешь за снабжение. Почему бумажных книг нет? А вдруг электроника откажет?

Уриил прикрыла глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула.

— Если откажет электроника, нам всё равно конец, — сквозь зубы проговорила она.

— Да, но так хотя бы почитать можно будет. Например, «Автостопом по галактике». Классика! Ты любишь классику?

— Я люблю тишину.

— Ужасно скучно.

— Если ты сейчас не заткнёшься…

— То что? Ты меня покараешь? А как?

Уриил и показала, как. Кулаком в челюсть, сильно и точно, потом ещё разок — под дых острым локтем, Кроули согнулся, хватая ртом воздух, боднул её в живот, исхитрился повалить на пол, но на этом всё и закончилось.

— Живо в кают-компанию! — гаркнул Хастур, вздёрнув Кроули на ноги. Следил он за ними, что ли? — Кроули, тебе хана. Был бы у нас карцер, ты бы там, блядь, жил.

— Да вы же без меня задохнётесь, — Кроули сплюнул кровь, широко ухмыляясь. Своего он добился: дежурство на сегодня точно закончилось.

Он вырвался из крепкой хватки Хастура, потрогал рассечённую губу, очаровательно улыбнулся Уриил, наслаждаясь тем, как на её лице заходили желваки.

— Ещё увидимся, дорогуша, — пропел он и направился на сеанс пропесочивания от Вельзевул.

В кают-компании она оказалась не одна, а с Гавриилом. И — вот неожиданность — Азирафелем.

— Ну и что вы устроили? — утомлённо спросила она. Азирафель мирно улыбался и выглядел охренеть как невинно. Он покосился на Кроули и, кажется, встревоженно опустил уголки губ.

— Не я это начал, — Кроули пожал плечами и поморщился. Падая, он, кажется, что-то повредил. — Посмотрите запись с камер.

Гавриил поднялся с места, навис над ним. Наверное, по его задумке это должно было пугать, но Кроули пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не ржать.

— Вы оба. Пять нарядов вне очереди. Кроули, я не удивлён. Азирафель, я разочарован.

— Я всего лишь поговорил…

— Лигура пришлось пристегнуть к кровати, — перебила его Вельзевул. — Ты его до истерики довёл, святоша.

Азирафель польщённо улыбнулся.

— Свободны, — грубо сказал Гавриил и отвернулся. Кроули послушно вышел из каюты и наконец позволил себе зашипеть, потирая плечо.

— Чёрт, сильная сука. Ты чем Лигура довёл?

Азирафель шагнул к нему, обеспокоенно разглядывая лицо. Губу саднило, но под взглядом Азирафеля не так сильно.

— Это нужно обработать, — деловито сказал он. — Пойдём. У меня есть аптечка.

Ну и как, скажите на милость, можно было не подчиниться? Азирафель крепко держал его за предплечье, словно боясь, что Кроули сбежит. Затолкал в маленькую каюту, вроде такую же, как у самого Кроули, но неуловимо уютную.

— Сядь, — велел Азирафель. Кроули послушно плюхнулся на единственный стул.

— Так чем ты довёл Лигура? У него вроде крепкая психика…

— Поговорил с ним о вере, — Азирафель отмахнулся и достал откуда-то небольшой пенал в бежевую клетку. — Он меня вынудил. Начал грубить.

— Это он зря, — неожиданно севшим голосом пробормотал Кроули. И сглотнул.

Азирафель расстегнул липучку и начал медленно закатывать рукав.

Кроули вообще-то неплохо помнил анатомию человека. И много разных слов. Но сейчас он совершенно случайно забыл абсолютно всё. Только какими-то кадрами видел: бледно-розовая кожа, светлые волоски, аккуратные пальцы.

Предплечье оказалось прямо перед его лицом, и Кроули дёрнулся от неожиданности, но Азирафель крепко придержал его за плечо и коснулся губы чем-то влажным.

— Не щиплет? — заботливо поинтересовался он.

— М-м-м, — только и смог промычать Кроули в ответ. Если и щипало, он этого не чувствовал. Только тёплое прикосновение фаланги безымянного пальца к подбородку и основание ладони на изгибе шеи.

— Это Уриил сделала? — негромко спросил Азирафель. Кроули даже взгляд было некуда отвести, он сосредоточился на кончике носа. Губы и глаза — нет, спасибо, это выше его сил. — Хорошо, что зашивать не придётся. Ещё что-нибудь болит?

— Плечо, — откликнулся Кроули. — В смысле… в смысле, нет, ничего.

— Уверен? — Кроули торопливо закивал. Азирафель недоверчиво вздохнул и убрал аптечку обратно. — Пять нарядов, значит. Зато в хорошей компании. Да?

— У меня бухло готово, — выпалил Кроули. Азирафель просиял, заулыбался хитро и весело.

— В хорошей компании и с алкоголем! Прелестно. Хоть что-то натуральное в этом синтетическом аду.

Кроули нервно ухмыльнулся одной стороной рта.

— Да тут вроде всё…

— О, не говори ерунды, — перебил Азирафель, очаровательно хмурясь. — Поверь, я знаю вкус нормальной еды. То, что нам дают на завтрак, обед и ужин…

Он выразительно поёжился.

— У тебя хоть оранжерея есть. Кактусы вот выращиваешь…

— Да я всё что угодно могу вырастить. Ну, в разумных пределах… — он опешил, потому что Азирафель схватил его за руки, умоляюще глядя в глаза.

— Всё-всё? Даже настоящие ягоды? Фрукты? — он захлопал ресницами, и это, блядь, сработало. Кроули поплыл.

— Н-не все, конечно, — промямлил он, — ну, клубнику вот могу… Семена есть…

— Ах, дорогой, это было бы просто чудесно! — Азирафель так сиял, что Кроули готов был поверить в синтетический ад. Или в чрезмерное облучение радиацией.

— Если получится, — осторожно пообещал Кроули. Азирафель наконец отпустил его, стрельнул напоследок взглядом, будто пробив мозг из крупнокалиберного. Блядь, да Кроули вырастил бы клубнику, даже если бы у него не было семян. На кактусах. На чём угодно.

— Ну что, пора выдвигаться в наряд? — Азирафель деловито застегнул рукав. — Показывай, где хранишь контрабанду, злодей.

Кроули не был злодеем. И контрабанду прятал надёжно. И кактус не подвёл — ха, попробовал бы он. Азирафель сделал первый глоток и прикрыл глаза, блаженно выдыхая.

— Превосходно. У тебя просто золотые руки, дорогой.

— Это мы ещё завтра посмотрим, — Кроули ухмыльнулся. — Ты пей-пей.

— Кстати, я всё хотел спросить. Куда именно мы летим? — Кроули едва не поперхнулся, и Азирафель не вполне трезво захихикал. — Да нет, постой, я знаю, что на Альфу Центавра! А где именно в созвездии Центавра она находится? Анатомически?

— Если ты хочешь услышать «в заднице», я тебя разочарую, — Азирафель снова захихикал, блеснул глазами лукаво. — Анатомически мы летим в копыто. Искин, покажи.

Загорелся экран, высветились сперва звёзды, потом — очертания здоровенного мужика с лошадиным крупом и слишком широкими плечами.

— Вот наша система, — Кроули ткнул пальцем в мерцающую яркую точку. — Щас выйдем за пояс Койпера — и на околосветовой мигом домчим. Ну, почти мигом. Очень быстро.

— На Земле пройдёт около четырёх лет… — Азирафель печально вздохнул. Кроули захотелось срочно его обнять. Утешить хоть как-нибудь.

— У тебя там кто-то остался? — спросил он, неосознанно напрягаясь. Азирафель покачал головой.

— Нет, никого. А у тебя?

Кроули поспешно отвёл взгляд.

— Не-а.

Он замолчал, усиленно разглядывая едва заметную Проксиму. Алкоголь расслабил немного, но недостаточно, чтобы перестать психовать рядом с Азирафелем. А вот тому, похоже, было отлично, глаза затуманились, он даже двигался плавнее.

— Четыре года туда. Четыре обратно… Правильно?

— Побольше, — Кроули кивнул. — Да ты не парься, мы этого даже не заметим…

— На Земле — и на Марсе — что угодно может произойти, — Азирафель лениво взмахнул рукой. — Понимаешь? Вообще что угодно. Например, конец света…

— Блядь, не нагнетай, — Кроули передёрнуло. — Не хочу остаться одним из последних людей. Плыть в пустоте и орать от ужаса. И никто не услышит твой крик…

— Вот именно. Особенно если мы летим напрасно, и нет никакой… жизни.

— Звезда моя, я слишком трезв для этого разговора, — Кроули торопливо отпил побольше и замер.

«Звезда моя». Блядь, откуда это вылезло?..

Он нерешительно покосился на Азирафеля, но тот мирно и осоловело смотрел на экран. Не заметил, похоже.

— Принесу ещё, — Кроули ногами оттолкнулся от стенки, влетел в оранжерею и с силой потянул себя за волосы. — Идиот, идиот, идиот!

— Почему идиот?

Кроули дёрнулся, врезался бедром в край одного из горшков и развернулся. Азирафель держался за потолок и смотрел до странного трезво.

— А, э-э-э… Н-надо было сразу взять больше…

— Какая звезда?

— Что? — Кроули тяжело сглотнул и вцепился в пластиковый край горшка.

— Ты сказал — звезда. Какая?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — Кроули широко улыбнулся, но это не сработало. Азирафель придвинулся ближе, внимательно глядя в глаза.

«Помогите», — отчаянно подумал Кроули.

— Какая. Звезда.

Азирафель говорил пьяно, то есть — преувеличенно чётко, Кроули кололи спину острые кончики листьев, и он понятия не имел, как выкрутиться.

— Альфа Большого Пса, — наконец признался он.

— Сириус! — Азирафель заулыбался, и Кроули подумал совсем не о том, и ещё он никак не мог отвести взгляда от губ, и это всё было неправильно. Не надо было тащить с собой кактусы. И тем более гнать из них эту хрень. — Мне нравится. Кстати, ты когда-нибудь пробовал поцелуи в невесомости?

Кроули раскрыл рот, собираясь переспросить, уточнить, правильно ли он расслышал, и что вообще за бред, и не галлюцинация ли это, но Азирафель не позволил.

Он оказался ещё ближе, чем до этого, хотя — казалось бы. Мазнул губами по щеке, придержал за подбородок, взглядом будто спросил — можно?

Да кто такой Кроули, чтобы сопротивляться. Не сверхчеловек же.

Он прикрыл глаза и сам подался навстречу.

Губы Азирафеля — тёплые, чуть влажные — коснулись его, и, если бы они не были в чёртовой невесомости, Кроули бы точно взлетел. Да он мог такими темпами самостоятельно до грёбаного копыта добраться, безо всякого корабля.

Азирафель прижался ближе, обхватил его затылок, зарылся пальцами в волосы, потянул легонько, и Кроули не сдержался, застонал ему в рот, позволил углубить поцелуй, почувствовал неимоверно горячий язык и вкус алкоголя. Азирафель довольно хмыкнул, провёл кончиком языка по нёбу — от этого Кроули чуть в спецовку не кончил — и оторвался с влажным звуком.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво сказал он и облизнулся. — Впрочем, мне не с чем сравнить.

— Э-э-э, — глубокомысленно ответил Кроули.

— Продолжим эксперимент? — Азирафель смотрел, гад, так невинно, как будто предлагал… да что угодно, но не то, что предлагал! — К тебе или ко мне?

— У нас же наряд, — прохрипел Кроули и покосился на люк.

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что всем плевать. Включим камеры и будем посматривать. Если что-то случится — доложим. Кроули, ты же учёный. Нужно следовать плану.

— У меня не было никакого плана…

— Зато у меня был, — Азирафель небрежно пожал плечами. — Следующий этап — тщательно исследовать, есть ли разница. Идём.

Он спустился первый, заметно шатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Кроули схватился за лестницу. Ему казалось, что он спускается прямо навстречу какому-то пиздецу.

Азирафель подхватил его за талию, помогая не рухнуть, и улыбнулся.

— Всё в порядке? — Кроули неуверенно кивнул. Нет, блядь, всё было не в порядке, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. А вдруг он перепутал вид кактусов? Вдруг вместо обычного бухла получилось что-то наркотическое? Азирафель ни разу не вёл себя так, и что будет утром?

Поразительно, конечно, что рациональная часть его мозга всё ещё работала. Потому что другая — глупая, влюблённая по уши — требовала срочно прижать Азирафеля к стенке прямо здесь, встать на колени и…

— Идём, — Азирафель поманил его за собой. Кроули не в тему вспомнил, что в Сириусе вообще-то две звезды, и глаза Азирафеля мерцали сейчас ровно так же.

Они вдруг оказались в каюте. Кроули озадаченно заморгал, думая, каким это образом они телепортировались, но Азирафель отвлёк, прижал к запертой двери, потёрся носом о подбородок.

— Так гораздо приятнее, — довольно пробормотал он. Кроули выдохнул.

— Я знаешь о чём думаю? Реалити-шоу.

— М-м-м? — Азирафель провёл ладонями по его бокам.

— Ну… На месте ЦУПа я бы поставил… — он сбился, чувствуя губы Азирафеля на своей шее, — кучу камер… можно было бы… з-заработать…

Азирафель рассмеялся, щекоча горячим дыханием его шею.

— Не стоит подавать им такие идеи. К тому же, из реалити-шоу обычно выгоняют, разве нет?

— Угу. Я бы голосовал за Хастура, а ты? — мысли плыли, он отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться, но Азирафель был таким охренительно тёплым, так ласково гладил его и целовал…

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — Азирафель лизнул его в губы, и Кроули сдался. В конце концов, они ведь оба были пьяны. И, раз уж Азирафель хотел…

Азирафель явно хотел. Он потянул его на себя, подтолкнул, и Кроули плюхнулся на койку, а Азирафель оказался у него на коленях, и это было… Это — было. Кроули нерешительно погладил его спину, зажмурился, сжал мягкую задницу, и звук, который издал в ответ Азирафель, его, нахуй, вышиб.

Потому что этот засранец захрапел.

Кроули был чертовски возбуждён. И согласен на что угодно. А Азирафель просто, мать его, уснул, навалившись всем весом.

Блядь, да он чуть не расплакался.

— Эй, — Азирафель не отреагировал, только всхрапнул чуть громче. Кроули жалобно вздохнул и завозился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

«Никогда больше не буду пить. Никогда!» — пообещал он себе, натягивая на них одеяло и наплевав на ремень безопасности.

Наутро и ремень, и одеяло были на месте, а вот Азирафель — нет. Кроули обнаружил на столе записку — и заодно понял наконец, в чьей они были каюте. В его.

«Я вышел на дежурство без тебя. Присоединяйся, как проснёшься. В чашке — кофе, выпей обязательно».

Кроули прочитал записку четыре раза. Потом в обратную сторону. Посмотрел на просвет. Нихрена, ни слова о том, что вчера было.

— Доброе утро, — Азирафель обнаружился в восьмом отсеке, выглядел он замученным, но сравнительно бодрым. — Знаешь, думаю, этот напиток вполне можно назвать «копытом». Разум отшибает намертво.

— Ага, — Кроули поник. Значит, либо ему приснилось, либо Азирафель совсем ничего не помнит.

— Ты в порядке? — заботливо поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Всё отлично, — пробормотал Кроули и постарался улыбнуться. Во всяком случае, они общались нормально. Никакой неловкости. Со стороны Азирафеля, во всяком случае. — Что-нибудь интересное было?

— Нет, но…

— Кроули! — Гавриил возник за его спиной так внезапно, что он едва не взвизгнул от неожиданности. — Мне срочно нужна твоя помощь!

Азирафель так и остался стоять в отсеке, озадаченно наклонив голову, а Кроули едва успевал перебирать ногами. Хватка у Гавриила была зверски крепкая.

Он затолкал его в одно из подсобных помещений, и Кроули порядком испугался.

— Если ты насчёт…

— Мне нужны лилии! — жарко прошептал Гавриил. — Ты же можешь вырастить лилии?

— Нахрена тебе лилии? — не понял Кроули.

— Женщины любят лилии! — Гавриил сказал это вслух, нервно покосился назад и попытался улыбнуться.

— Э-э-э… Во-первых, не все…

— Вельзевул любит? Ты не в курсе?

Блядь, да они точно все с ума посходили.

— Вельзевул, — повторил он. — Знаешь, я тебе могу предложить с десяток других способов убийства. Потому что лилий у меня нет, и…

— Нет? — Гавриил, похоже, искренне расстроился. — Но почему?

— Да нахрена мне лилии в космосе?

— Подарить кому-нибудь. Хорошо, а какие-нибудь другие цветы есть?

— Орхидеи. Но, ещё раз, Вельзевул можно убить и иначе.

— Да не собираюсь я её убивать! — яростно зашипел Гавриил. — Она, кажется, согласилась пойти со мной на свидание! Я должен её впечатлить!

Кроули встревожился не на шутку. Ему вспомнился древний фильм, в котором, вроде, из-за солнечной радиации один из героев крышей поехал. Кто знает, не было ли какой-нибудь ошибки при строительстве станции.

— Так, — мягко, как ребёнку, сказал он, — успокойся, ладно? И расскажи всё подробно. Я постараюсь тебе помочь.

Гавриил просиял, полез за коммуникатором, что-то там потыкал и сунул Кроули под нос так неожиданно, что тот шарахнулся затылком о стену.

— Вот, смотри.

«Ок, после ужина пройдёмся».

— И?..

— Она никогда не приглашала пройтись, — снисходительно объяснил Гавриил. — Это точно свидание. Держу пари, она от меня без ума.

«Без ума тут разве что ты», — подумал Кроули, но старательно улыбнулся.

— Ну хорошо. Так, запомни. У Вельзевул аллергия на цветы. Я разве что могу дать тебе какой-нибудь суккулент.

Гавриил закивал, даже записал себе это.

— И не вздумай шутить на тему её мух, она это не любит, — продолжил Кроули, неожиданно вдохновившись. — Поговори о чём-нибудь нейтральном.

— Например, о погоде? — предположил Гавриил. Кроули еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Блядь, и вот это — чувак с двумя степенями.

— Думаю, лучше будет обсудить перспективы полёта. Погода тут довольно одинаковая, — Гавриил колкость проигнорировал, серьёзно кивая. — И не забудь о комплиментах.

— Комплименты, полёт, не шутить на тему мух. Понял, — Гавриил широко улыбнулся и крепко хлопнул его по плечу. — Кроули, ты гений. Думаю, вы с Азирафелем можете на сегодня быть свободны. В качестве благодарности за неоценимую помощь.

Кроули нервно хохотнул и осторожно снял с плеча широченную ладонь.

— Ага. Очень рад, э-э-э, помочь. Неоценимо.

Гавриил вдруг потянул носом, скривился.

— Это… постой, это что, перегар? — Кроули покраснел, отвёл взгляд, лихорадочно придумывая, что бы такого соврать, но не успел. — У тебя есть алкоголь?

— Э, ну…

— Мне нужна одна бутылка, и я вычеркну вас из графиков дежурств до самого прилёта, — заговорщицки прошептал Гавриил. — И этот, э-э, суккулент.

У Кроули, похоже, начался нервный тик. Во всяком случае, глаз точно задёргался.

— Зайди перед свиданием ко мне в оранжерею. Всё будет.

Гавриил ещё раз хлопнул его по плечу, подмигнул зачем-то и вышел из подсобки. Кроули на негнущихся ногах побрёл следом.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель. — Какой-то ты бледный.

— Нас освободили от дежурств, — кое-как проговорил Кроули и тоненько хихикнул. — О, ещё у Гавриила свидание.

— О, — Азирафель, похоже, ничуть не удивился. — Любовь — это чудесно…

Кроули не выдержал, расхохотался в голос, схватился за стену, сполз по ней, задыхаясь и держась за живот. Блядь, у него даже слёзы выступили.

— Дорогой, успокойся, пожалуйста, — Азирафель присел напротив, и Кроули, едва глянув ему в глаза, заржал ещё истеричнее. — Так. Давай-ка я отведу тебя в каюту…

Кроули так и продолжал икать и всхлипывать, то и дело взрываясь смехом, Азирафель придерживал его за талию, мягко подталкивал в сторону каюты.

— С-свидание, — еле выдавил Кроули, — нет, ты представляешь? Она его просто убьёт…

— Уверен, всё будет хорошо, — ласково сказал Азирафель и помог ему лечь на койку. — Вот так. Успокоился?

Кроули перевёл дух и кивнул.

— Хочешь, я тебе почитаю? — вопрос был совершенно невинный, но Кроули почему-то страшно смутился.

— Ты бы лучше пошёл отсыпаться…

Азирафель покачал головой, улыбаясь. Кроули мысленно прикинул, какая у Азирафеля была бы светимость, если бы он был не человеком, а звездой. По всему выходило, что высоченная. Как у какого-нибудь сверхгиганта.

— Украдкой время с тонким мастерством, — негромко начал Азирафель.

Волшебный праздник создает для глаз.

И то же время в беге круговом

Уносит все, что радовало нас.

Часов и дней безудержный поток

Уводит лето в сумрак зимних дней,

Где нет листвы, застыл в деревьях сок,

Земля мертва и белый плащ на ней.

И только аромат цветущих роз -

Летучий пленник, запертый в стекле, -

Напоминает в стужу и мороз

О том, что лето было на земле.

Свой прежний блеск утратили цветы,

Но сохранили душу красоты.

— Это Шекспир? — у Кроули и правда глаза закрылись сами собой. Спать хотелось страшно.

— Пятый сонет, — подтвердил Азирафель и щёлкнул чем-то. Застёжкой ремня, похоже.

— М-м-м. Ещё.

Азирафель хмыкнул и начал читать что-то ещё. Кроули плыл от звуков его голоса. Ему и хотелось поговорить насчёт вчерашнего, и — ну нахер, а если это ему всё-таки приглючилось, и он всё испортит…

Проснулся он по корабельному времени почти к ужину. И снова — в одиночестве. Азирафель ушёл неизвестно когда, почему-то хотелось думать, что он сидел тут и смотрел, как Кроули дрыхнет, и плевать, что это немного стрёмно. Кроули не был против.

Он вылез из койки, едва не рухнул, запутавшись ногами в одеяле, стянул наконец спецовку и отправился в ближайший санотсек.

Под душем ему стремительно легчало. Будто смывалось остаточное похмелье и сонливость. И нервишки успокаивались.

«В конце концов, — решил Кроули, — пусть всё идёт как есть…»

Он небрежно завязал мокрые волосы тонкой резинкой и отправился ужинать.

Губа немного саднила: ранка от сильного кулака Уриил была небольшая, но чувствительная. И острый карри тут не помогал, даже наоборот. Кроули морщился, но ел, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что Гавриил подавал ему из-за своего стола страшные и, скорее всего, по его же собственному мнению, незаметные знаки.

Вельзевул поднялась с места, кашлянула, призывая всех заткнуться. Блядь, теперь Кроули видел, с каким обожанием пялился на неё Гавриил. Вероятно, всё дело было в ключе.

— Завтра начинаем проходить Койпера, — сказала она так мрачно, будто на самом деле новость была что ни на есть дерьмовая. — Все помнят процедуру?

— А я говорил, что надо было херачить по другой траектории, — пробубнил Хастур. — Можно было и в облёт…

— За каждым из вас, — с нажимом сказала Вельзевул, прожигая Хастура взглядом, — закреплён отсек. Ближайшие три недели сидим там и не высовываемся. Увижу несанкционированные перемещения — лично убью. Всё ясно?

Кроули нервно хихикнул. Во время пролёта через астероидный пояс, ещё когда не было известно про Азирафеля (чёрт, они же почти долетели до Нептуна, развернулись только по команде ЦУПа), он рискнул выбраться из оранжереи, справедливо решив, что ничего страшного не произойдёт. Синяки на шее потом месяц сходили: Вельзевул ворвалась прямо к нему в душ и едва не придушила.

— Вот и прекрасно, — она нежно погладила ключ, ещё раз обведя всех взглядом, и села на место.

И тут до Кроули дошло.

Три грёбаных недели. Три недели в одиночестве. Без возможности нормально помыться или поспать.

Без Азирафеля.

Он отложил вилку: есть как-то расхотелось.

Азирафель с улыбкой слушал Михаил, что-то ей объяснял, а потом будто почувствовал его взгляд, оглянулся, улыбнулся.

Блядь, да Кроули за эти три недели сдохнет.

— Что-то не так? — с надеждой спросил Хастур. Кроули криво ухмыльнулся, мотнул головой, поднялся и торопливо свалил в оранжерею.

Гавриил явился минуты через три. От него сильно пахло чем-то вроде одеколона, но Кроули не стал это комментировать, просто сунул одну из оставшихся банок и маленький горшочек с суккулентом. Гавриил что-то говорил, рассыпался в нелепых благодарностях, но Кроули было до того тошно, что он его выпроводил едва ли не пинками.

— Эй, — грубовато попросил он искин, — включи мне Шекспира. В наушник. И покажи… Хотя нет. Ничего не надо.

В уши заговорил голос, совсем не такой приятный, как у Азирафеля. Кроули прислонился спиной к стенке и закрыл глаза.

— Трудами изнурен, хочу уснуть,

Блаженный отдых обрести в постели.

Но только лягу, вновь пускаюсь в путь -

В своих мечтах - к одной и той же цели.

Мои мечты и чувства в сотый раз

Идут к тебе дорогой пилигрима,

И, не смыкая утомленных глаз,

Я вижу тьму, что и слепому зрима.

Усердным взором сердца и ума

Во тьме тебя ищу, лишенный зренья.

И кажется великолепной тьма,

Когда в нее ты входишь светлой тенью.

Мне от любви покоя не найти.

И днем и ночью - я всегда в пути.

Кроули едва не разрыдался. Блядь, над ним измывался даже искин. Неужели у Шекспира не было ничего более нейтрального? Про цветы, например…

Прикосновение к плечу оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Кроули дёрнулся, кувыркнулся, едва успев схватиться за ручку.

— Боже мой, прости! — Азирафель помог ему принять относительно вертикальное положение. — Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать.

Искин, умница, заткнул Шекспира, и Кроули торопливо вытащил один наушник.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил он вместо приветствия. Азирафель неловко улыбнулся.

— Ну, меня закрепили в пятом отсеке. Я так понимаю, в ближайшие дни мы не увидимся… Хотел провести с тобой время. Если не возражаешь, конечно.

— Я не… — Кроули тряхнул головой. — Не возражаю. Да.

Азирафель воссиял утренней, блядь, звездой. Три недели!

— Как думаешь, Гавриил и Вельзевул уже встретились? — он хитро подмигнул. — Искин, можешь вывести их на экран?

— Конечно, Азирафель, — пропел сладкий голос. Кроули поспешно уставился на чёрно-белые силуэты, не сразу сообразив, что дело было не в качестве картинки, а просто Гавриил решил разодеться и напялил парадную светлую спецовку. Вельзевул переодеваться не стала.

— Жаль, звука нет, — Азирафель подался ближе, разглядывая их. — О, это ты дал ему растение? Очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Она их терпеть не может, — признался Кроули. Азирафель посмотрел на него с ласковой укоризной, покачал головой.

— Но всё-таки приняла. Они довольно мило смотрятся вместе, как считаешь?

Кроули неопределённо пожал плечами. Сейчас его куда больше волновало то, что Азирафель пришёл к нему напоследок. Перед грёбаной разлукой. Может, шанс всё-таки был?

— О, это должно быть больно, — Азирафель сочувственно поморщился, глядя на согнувшегося Гавриила. — Может быть, стоит вызвать им… о.

Кроули огромными глазами уставился на экран.

— Ну, хоть у кого-то будет личная жизнь, — неуверенно сказал он. — Если Вельзевул его не сожрёт…

— Она пытается, — заметил Азирафель. Кроули нервно фыркнул. Наблюдать за яростно целующимся начальством было и интересно, и охренеть как неловко. — Ах, любовь.

— Да какая любовь, не говори ерунды, они же друг друга терпеть не могут.

Азирафель махнул рукой, выключая видео, и серьёзно взглянул на Кроули.

— Любовь, дорогой мой, принимает порой самые разные формы.

— О, да что ты, — пробормотал Кроули. Азирафель не обратил внимания, продолжил:

— Любовь — это самое ценное, что досталось человечеству. Знаешь, наблюдать за любовью — это… — он задумчиво пощёлкал пальцами, будто подбирая слова. — Это лучшее занятие. Когда я был в Африке, несмотря на голод и лишения, я чувствовал любовь всех этих людей. К своей земле. Друг к другу. К Богу, в конце концов.

— А убивают они друг друга тоже от большой любви? А засирают каждую планету, до которой дотянутся? А религиозные фанатики? — спросил Кроули из чистого упрямства. Азирафель решительно мотнул головой.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что вера и религия — разные вещи.

— Херня, — выпалил Кроули. — И то, и другое — херня. Ничего хорошего нет в твоём Боге, и…

— Бог есть любовь, — просто сказал Азирафель. — Любовь плохой быть не может. Она есть. Вчера я её чувствовал.

Кроули покраснел так сильно, что глаза заслезились.

— Ты… в смысле… а как ты…

— Мой дорогой, — Азирафель мягко улыбнулся, — во-первых, спешу заметить, что я не слепой, а у тебя крайне… гм… выразительная мимика. Во-вторых, мне очень жаль, что я заснул на самом интересном месте. И, конечно, прости, что я решил проявить инициативу.

— Прости?! — Кроули подавился воздухом. — Ты… ты за это извиняешься? Ты идиот?

— Мы оба были пьяны, — вежливо напомнил Азирафель. Его щёки чуть-чуть порозовели, но говорил он всё так же уверенно. — Я не собираюсь тебе досаждать…

Кроули не мог больше слушать эту херню. Не мог — и всё тут.

— Ты сказал, что чувствовал любовь, — уцепился он за единственное, что крутилось в голове. — Это в смысле…

— Да, — признался Азирафель. — Наверное, слишком поспешно, но это едва ли в моей власти.

— О, — только и ответил Кроули.

— Мы не увидимся три недели. Я хотел дать тебе пищу для размышлений.

— Да уж, голодным ты меня точно не оставил.

Азирафель рассмеялся, звонко и весело, и Кроули прикусил губу, глядя на него исподлобья. Весьма вероятно, что на самом деле они все чокнулись.

— Я выращу тебе клубнику, — пообещал Кроули. Азирафель зарделся. — Нет, серьёзно. Я отсюда не выйду, пока не…

— О, дорогой, — Азирафель мягко оттолкнулся от стены, Кроули едва успел поймать его свободной рукой и задержал дыхание. — Не надо таких жертв.

На трезвую голову целоваться оказалось ещё лучше. Во всяком случае, теперь Кроули верил, что это реальность, а не пьяные фантазии.

Азирафель не спешил, он будто смаковал его понемножку: касался языком ранки, легко прикусывал нижнюю губу, поглаживал по спине, шептал что-то — мыслительный процесс остановился, Кроули ни слова не понимал. Только что ему нереально, фантастически хорошо, и что такими темпами он и в Бога поверит, и в Любовь, и во что угодно — лишь бы Азирафель продолжал целовать его.

Он слабо застонал, когда Азирафель вжался бедром в его пах, потёрся легонько.

— Да что ты… — Кроули запрокинул голову, зажмурился. Азирафель вылизывал шею широкими, размашистыми движениями, и чуть тянул за волосы — запомнил, наверное, насколько сильно Кроули это нравится. — Азирафель…

— Не надо? — заботливо поинтересовался тот, глядя невинно. И потёрся ещё раз.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Кроули. — Я же тебя прямо тут…

— Это будет неудобно. Но от рук я не откажусь. Мне очень нравятся твои пальцы.

— Ты всегда такой прямолинейный? — с отчаянием спросил Кроули. Азирафель захихикал.

— Ну что ты! — он легко обхватил Кроули ногами за талию, потянул на себя, «укладываясь» на потолке. На том, что сейчас примерно было потолком. — Мне очень, очень неловко.

— Врёшь и не краснеешь, — пробормотал Кроули, ткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая слабый аромат мыла и чего-то ещё. — Рукой, значит?

— Да, пожалуйста, — вежливо попросил Азирафель. Как будто в ресторане еду заказывал. Блядь, а ведь в окрестностях Альфы Центавра не было ресторанов. Никаких тебе свиданий, пока не вернёшься в Солнечную Систему.

Кроули прикусил от избытка чувств гладкую светлую кожу, погладил внушительный такой бугорок под спецовкой, сглотнул, успев оценить размеры и форму — спасибо большое, теперь этот член он хотел со всех сторон и во всех возможных смыслах. Азирафель подался навстречу, томно застонал, блаженно прогнулся.

— Блядь, — Кроули не мог отвести взгляда. Гладил, тёр, чуть сжимал — и смотрел, смотрел в это лицо, ловил губами вздохи и стоны, пока Азирафель не накрыл его руку своей, не всхлипнул негромко. — Расстегни.

Азирафель дрожащими пальцами дёрнул липучки, высвободил член — идеально ровный, с крупной головкой, восхитительно твёрдый — и сделал то же самое с Кроули.

— Мн-н-н, — Кроули заскулил, толкнулся навстречу горячей руке, размазал выступившую смазку по членам, задыхаясь от одной мысли — реально, реально, всё реально — переплёл их пальцы, прижался ещё ближе, хотя, казалось, это невозможно.

— Да-а-а, — не стесняясь, простонал Азирафель. Он двигал рукой в идеальном темпе, и Кроули взгляда не мог отвести — настолько откровенно порнографичная была картина.

Его не хватило надолго. Кроули кончил первым, едва успев подставить рукав спецовки, чтобы сперма не разлетелась куда попало, Азирафель от трения жёсткой ткани всхлипнул и последовал за ним, крупно дрожа и блаженно улыбаясь.

— Ты реально светишься, — прошептал Кроули и прижался губами к покрытому испариной виску. — Как звезда.

Азирафель застенчиво рассмеялся.

— Я тут с ума сойду за три недели, — продолжил Кроули. — Не хочу тебя отпускать…

— Мы сможем переговариваться по внутренней связи, — Азирафель достал из кармана платок, аккуратно вытер их обоих, помог Кроули застегнуться. — Каждый день.

— Каждый час, — возразил Кроули.

Азирафель наградил его таким взглядом, что Кроули едва на месте не сгорел.


	3. Chapter 3

Кроули зло смотрел на клубнику.

Он был отличным ботаником. Садоводом. Огородником. Но эта сволочь никак не хотела… да ничего она не хотела.

— Мне плевать, что прошло всего три дня, — угрожающе сказал он. — Ты должна быть красной. Крупной. И очень сладкой. Понятно? Иначе тебя ждёт очень, очень печальная судьба. Поверь, замерзать в открытом космосе…

— Доброе утро, дорогой, — пропел Азирафель ему в ухо, и Кроули тут же растерял гнев. На всякий случай одарив клубнику ещё одним взглядом, он выплыл из оранжереи.

— Доброе, звезда моя, — пробормотал он, глупо улыбаясь.

— Блядь, да вы охуели! — взвыл Хастур. — У меня скоро от вас диабет начнётся! Дайте поспать, гады!

Азирафель отозвался типа-смущённым смешком.

— Прошу прощения, кажется, я совсем забыл переключиться на частную линию, — невинно сказал он.

— Да чтоб ты…

Хастур заткнулся, и Азирафель довольно выдохнул.

— Теперь нам не помешают.

— Какой же ты засранец, — довольно проворчал Кроули. — Я соскучился.

— Выглядишь потрясающе, — голос Азирафеля стал ниже, глубже. Кроули повернулся к камере, помахал ему. — Тебе не холодно?

— Нет, искин же… а, — дошло до него. — Ну, в целом, может, немного и холодно…

Он сглотнул. Кроули-то видеть Азирафеля не мог, в каютах камеры не ставили, а коридоры пончика просматривались от и до. Зато фантазия услужливо подкинула картинку, как тот лежит в койке, смотрит на экран коммуникатора и улыбается. И светится.

— Эта майка… Да, наверняка у тебя мёрзнут плечи, — проговорил Азирафель и нежно выдохнул. У Кроули от этого звука, чуть искажённого связью, мурашки по спине побежали. — Как жаль, что я не рядом.

Кроули неосознанно поёрзал в воздухе, и Азирафель довольно хмыкнул.

— Тебе бы тоже этого хотелось. Знаешь, что я бы сделал?

— Что? — эхом отозвался Кроули. Во рту пересохло, а голова немного закружилась.

— Я бы начал с поцелуя. Такого, чтобы ты сразу понял, как сильно я скучаю.

Кроули повело. Он так хорошо представил себе, каким бы этот поцелуй оказался. Так отчётливо увидел Азирафеля с потемневшими от возбуждения глазами. Блядь.

— Я не буду дрочить на камеру, — предупредил он.

— Пока нет, — мурлыкнул Азирафель, и Кроули тряхнуло. — Не стоит травмировать наших нежных коллег. Оранжерея?

— Там растения! — возмутился Кроули, но на люк всё-таки покосился.

— Они будут очень за тебя рады.

— Азирафель, — простонал он и вдавил ладонью кнопку, открывая люк.

В оранжерее тоже были камеры, но Кроули давно их отключил, заявив Вельзевул, что и без видео отлично знает, как там всё, а цветам вредно, когда на них смотрят.

Блядь, он же сейчас окончательно их травмирует. С другой стороны, оптимистично подумал Кроули, глядишь, и расти лучше будут.

— Мне так понравилась твоя шея. Твои волосы, — Азирафель задышал чаще, — тебе же нравится, когда я тяну за них?

— Да, — выдохнул Кроули и сжал себя сквозь одежду. Невозможно. Нельзя было так сильно и быстро возбуждаться просто от звуков голоса.

— Я хочу посмотреть на тебя без одежды. Особенно на ноги. Знаешь, ты так ходишь, будто напрашиваешься.

— У меня просто спецовка узкая, — Кроули пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть сосредоточиться.

— Разве я сказал, что это плохо? — ласково возразил Азирафель. — Это завораживает. У тебя чувствительные соски?

Он спросил это таким будничным тоном. Будто чашку чая предложил.

— Н-не знаю, — признался Кроули. — Наверное, да, просто…

— Дорогой, это срочно нужно проверить. Пробелы в знаниях недопустимы.

Кроули нервно хихикнул и положил пальцы на мгновенно потвердевший сосок. Нет, он и раньше гладил их, конечно, да и бывшие вниманием не обходили, просто… В порно от одних прикосновений народ чуть ли не радугой кончал. Кроули подозревал, что это не вполне реалистично, но…

— Сожми, — тихо попросил Азирафель. Кроули послушно стиснул пальцы. — Приятно?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Представь, что это моя рука, ладно? Делай то, что тебе нравится.

Кроули закрыл глаза.

— Представь, что я рядом, — низко продолжил Азирафель. — Представь, что я глажу тебя. Ласкаю. Сжимаю. Прямо сквозь майку.

Его затрясло. Едва ли от того, что он себя трогал, не в первый же раз, просто — этот голос, это сбившееся еле заметно дыхание, этот тон…

— Азирафель, — почти простонал Кроули и прислонился лбом к покрытой каплями испарины двери, ведущей в пончик. Блядь, открыть бы эту дверь, ворваться в каюту, посмотреть, почувствовать…

— Тише, тише. Опусти руку ниже.

Кроули хныкнул и оттянул резинку штанов. Сейчас в спецовке нужды не было, и он как чуял, что тренировочные мягкие брюки, перепачканные землёй и удобрениями, окажутся чрезвычайно удобными.

— Не трогай член, хорошо? — Азирафель зашуршал чем-то, Кроули в жар бросило, он представил, как тот лежит, раскинув ноги, и неторопливо дрочит, рассказывая, что и как сделал бы с ним. Блядь. — Нам ведь некуда торопиться.

— Некуда, — хрипло подтвердил Кроули. Ему бы сейчас, кажется, хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить, но, раз Азирафель попросил… да не мог он, блядь, ослушаться.

— М-хм, — согласно сказал Азирафель. — Да, так вот. Твоя шея.

— А что с ней?

— Пока ничего. Но, надеюсь, ненадолго.

Кроули зачем-то схватил зубами лямку майки, потянул, выдыхая. Лёгкая боль от ткани, врезавшейся в кожу, чуть отрезвила.

— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, — пробормотал он.

Азирафель довольно хмыкнул.

— Нетерпеливый. Ладно. Можно.

Кроули застонал, не стесняясь, и торопливо обхватил член. Он весь взмок, рука скользила легко, и представить вместо неё ладонь Азирафеля было проще некуда.

— Если бы я был рядом, — прошептал тот, тоже тяжело дыша, — всё было бы медленно. Кроули, я бы тебя всего… вылизал. Мне нравится вкус твоей кожи.

— Азирафель, — Кроули зажмурился, задвигал рукой быстрее.

— Да, и когда ты произносишь моё имя. И твои стоны… И видел бы ты своё лицо, когда кончаешь, — Азирафель застонал, будто прижавшись губами к микрофону, и Кроули этого хватило.

Он кончил в ладонь, рвано и часто дыша, и, кажется, всё время повторял имя Азирафеля.

— Дорого-о-ой мой, — довольно и устало простонал тот, — превосходно.

Кроули слабо улыбнулся, вытер перепачканную ладонь о штаны.

— Я тебя из каюты не выпущу, — пообещал он.

— Надеюсь на это. До связи через час? — предложил Азирафель невинным, но чрезвычайно, блядь, сытым голосом.

Кроули фыркнул и отключился. Ему надо было, в конце концов, прийти в себя.

Он всё свободное время занимал рисованием. И, мать его, Шекспиром. Под сонеты лицо Азирафеля выходило будто бы легче, и Кроули даже записывал на оборотах строчки, которые больше всего цепляли.

Мышцы после оргазма приятно звенели. Он потянулся, смерил клубнику ещё одним взглядом — та нервно задрожала листочками — и вернулся в каюту, переключившись на общую линию.

— …хорошая и отличная. С какой начать? — тут же врезался в уши голос Гавриила, слишком громкий и радостный. Кроули поморщился и убавил громкость.

— Дай угадаю. Хорошая: вы отрубите меня нахуй от общей связи, потому что я, блядь, больше не могу это слышать, я травмирован, мне придётся пройти курс реабилитации, — Хастур, похоже, реально злился, он даже заикаться начал. — Отличная: мистер Слизняк вырастит мне табак.

— И не мечтай, — пропел Кроули, потягиваясь.

— Никакого табака на корабле! — тут же заявил Гавриил. — Нет. Я пересчитал траектории ближайших тел, мы можем увеличить скорость.

Кроули едва не запел от радости.

— И когда этот пиздец закончится? Я уже молюсь, чтобы в мой отсек ёбнуло.

— Семь дней и тринадцать часов. Мужайся, Хастур! — блядь, да что ж так громко. — После этого разгоняемся до околосветовой — и мы у цели!

— Охуенно, — кисло сказал Хастур. — Надеюсь, мы во что-нибудь врежемся. Я готов стать жертвой. Считайте меня добровольцем.

Кроули отключил микрофон и заржал в голос. Стоило, пожалуй, вырастить кустик табачку для этого бедолаги.

За неделю он предсказуемо извёлся.

— Тринадцать часов, — пробормотал он, в очередной раз отключаясь. Азирафель его минут сорок мучил, постанывая в микрофон и обещая охренеть какой жаркий секс вот-уже-совсем-скоро-потерпи-мой-дорогой. — Блядь, тринадцать часов. Да я же сдохну.

Клубника, похоже, глубоко травмированная, как Хастур, зрела крупными алыми ягодами. Кроули другого от неё и не ждал, но хвалить не собирался, разумеется.

— Приготовиться к набору скорости, — холодно сказала Михаил. Кроули поёжился и покосился на иллюминатор.

Он любил скорость. Но не околосветовую.

— С Богом! — выдал Гавриил.

Кроули закрыл глаза.

— Ты тут? — негромко спросил он.

— Конечно, — так же тихо отозвался Азирафель. — Смотрю в иллюминатор.

— Лучше не надо…

— Нет, я хочу, — перебил он.

Кроули сглотнул и тоже открыл глаза.

Картинка за толстенным стеклом менялась, искажалась, изгибалась. Менялись цвета, менялось пространство, на Земле и Марсе летели годы, и это, блядь, охренительно пугало… и восхищало.

— Боже мой, — севшим голосом проговорил Азирафель. Кроули подумал: клубника. Главное, чтобы он успел попробовать этой чёртовой клубники…

В наушниках творилось чёрт знает что. Сандальфон молился, похоже, впав в религиозный экстаз; Лигур тихо выл на одной ноте; Хастур матерился и, кажется, всхлипывал.

Кроули молчал и смотрел, не моргая.

— Господи, — ахнул Азирафель ему в ухо. Если бы только сейчас оказаться рядом, взять за руку, крепко сжать и не отпускать целую вечность…

«Хаббл» и остальные телескопы наврали. Потому что нельзя по фото передать то, что приближалось к ним, постепенно замедляясь.

— Увеличиваю защиту, — предупредил искин и плавно снизил яркость. Смотреть всё равно было больно, но не от света тройной звёздной системы из двух гигантов и одной почти незаметной крошки поодаль.

Альфа Центавра смотрела на них в ответ.

— Блядь, — сказал он. — Ты это видишь?..

— Да, — Азирафель будто понял его, и в голосе слышалась улыбка. — И она тоже нас видит.

Кроули зажал рот дрожащей рукой.

Маленькая кучка придурков. Десять, блядь, человек, которые впервые оказались настолько далеко. Клубника ещё эта…

— Через полчаса общий сбор в кают-компании. И угомоните кто-нибудь Сандальфона. Иначе я ему голову откручу, — судя по интонациям, даже Вельзевул проняло. Кроули заставил себя отвернуться. Успеет ещё насмотреться.

Он торопливо собирал яркие ягоды в первый попавшийся под руку контейнер, пачкаясь розовым соком, бросил последний взгляд в иллюминатор на Альфу Центавра А, зачем-то подмигнул ей и открыл люк. Ноги дрожали с непривычки, но Кроули было плевать, он просто. Хотел. Увидеть. Азирафеля.

В самом низу его поймали горячие руки, Кроули и охнуть не успел, вздрогнул от прикосновения спины к холодному металлу лестницы.

— Наконец-то, — выдохнул Азирафель ему в шею и крепко обнял. Кроули потянулся было за клубникой, но плюнул. — Я так…

— Я тоже, — перебил его Кроули и обнял в ответ. — Я её вырастил.

Азирафель всхлипнул, рассмеялся, всхлипнул ещё раз.

— Полчаса нам не хватит, — сказал он. — Сначала сбор, а потом…

— Я помню, молчи, пожалуйста, — торопливо попросил Кроули. — Если я приду на сбор со стояком, Хастур выйдет в открытый космос. Без скафандра. Он мудак, конечно, но всё-таки довольно ценный.

Азирафель улыбнулся, и Кроули мгновенно согрелся. Будто в горячую ванну лёг.

— Идём, — он попытался шагнуть, но едва не упал. Успел всё-таки отвыкнуть от гравитации. Азирафель подхватил его за талию, подставил плечо, удержал.

Кроули брифинг и не слышал толком. Вельзевул что-то говорила про остаток полёта, про выход на орбиту потенциально обитаемой планеты, про спуск, анализ атмосферы и хер знает что ещё, а Кроули думал только о том, что Азирафель крепко держит его за руку, и что в поясной сумке — клубника, и лучше бы ей всё-таки оказаться вкусной.

— Свободны, — наконец сказала Вельзевул. И повернулась к Гавриилу. — Ты — за мной.

Хастур вскочил.

— Я требую, чтобы меня переселили! Вельзевул, в конце концов, я в соседней каюте!

— А мы к нему, — спокойно ответила та. Гавриил улыбался, как придурок. Впрочем, он же и был придурком.

— Ах, любовь, — весело сказал Азирафель. Хастур скривился, будто лимон сожрал, и свалил к себе, бормоча под нос ругательства.

Кроули, похоже, снова случайно освоил телепортацию. Во всяком случае, дорогу до каюты Азирафеля он не запомнил.

— В душ. И ко мне, — скомандовал Азирафель. Кроули захотелось отдать честь, но он только кивнул и торопливо проковылял в санотсек.

Мылся он торопливо, но так тщательно, чтобы кожа скрипела, и не успокоился, пока стекающая вода не стала снова прозрачной. Его трясло, гравитация была ни при чём, просто совсем рядом, в каких-то метрах, его ждал Азирафель, и Кроули уже отлично знал, что будет дальше. Ничего плохого. Сплошное, блядь, благорастворение… откуда он вообще это вспомнил…

Азирафель не разделся, только расстегнул ворот рубашки. Кроули в одном полотенце чувствовал себя почти голым. Глаза слезились: очки он оставил в санотсеке.

— Я принёс клубнику…

— К Дьяволу клубнику, — перебил Азирафель и раскрыл руки. — Иди. Ко мне.

Кроули подчинился. Шагнул вперёд, даже не обратив внимания, что полотенце свалилось на пол, сел на колени Азирафеля, обтянутые плотной шершавой тканью. Азирафель тепло улыбнулся, провёл невесомо пальцами по лицу, убирая выбившийся влажный локон.

— Знаешь, дорогой, — будничным тоном — как будто, блядь, Кроули не сидел у него на коленях голый, мокрый и возбуждённый — сказал он. — На Земле, как я понимаю, прошло четыре года.

— Около того, — ответил Кроули, глядя только на мягко изогнутые губы.

— Значит, мы пропустили около четырёх годовщин. Тебе не кажется, что это как-то неправильно?

Кроули нетерпеливо обнял его за плечи.

— Ты меня поцелуешь уже или нет? — ворчливо спросил он, неудержимо краснея.

— О, поверь, и не только… — Кроули договорить ему не дал, поцеловал сам, застонал от облегчения. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность, а не десяток дней, хотелось всего и сразу, но медленно, чтобы насытиться.

Азирафель провёл костяшками пальцев по позвонкам, будто пересчитывая их, и наконец-то сделал то, что обещал много раз.

Потянул за волосы.

Кроули задрожал, выгнулся, ахнул, чувствуя горячие губы на своей шее, вцепился крепче, боясь рухнуть.

— Т-ты… ты слишком одет… — с трудом проговорил он, поражаясь, что вообще способен ещё на что-то внятное. Азирафель не отреагировал, он, похоже, дорвался, лизал шею, прикусывал кожу, шептал что-то еле слышно. И продолжал слегка оттягивать волосы. Кроули попытался расстегнуть пуговицы, но руки не слушались. — Н-надо… Азирафель, пожалуйста…

Тот сердито посмотрел тёмными-тёмными глазами, и Кроули сглотнул.

— Дорогой мой, — строго сказал он, — не надо меня отвлекать. Иначе придётся тебя связать, а для этого слишком рано, не находишь?

Кроули попытался кивнуть, но рука Азирафеля держала за волосы крепко, и он случайно дёрнул рубашку от неожиданной боли. Пуговица оторвалась, застучала по полу. Азирафель недовольно цокнул языком.

— Вижу, не слишком.

Кроули подавился вскриком: Азирафель бесцеремонно скинул его на койку, схватил со стола что-то похожее на шейный платок (шейный платок! В космосе!) и быстро связал вместе запястья.

— Так-то лучше. Это была моя любимая рубашка, не надо её портить.

— Прости, — искренне выдохнул Кроули и пошевелил руками.

— Не туго? — будто спохватившись, спросил Азирафель. Кроули замотал головой и улыбнулся. Даже если и туго, один хер он ничего не чувствовал, кроме счастья. — Какой же ты…

Он оборвал себя, сел рядом, обласкал одним взглядом.

— Азирафель, — у Кроули дыхание сбилось. Как он вообще это делал. — Я…

— Что хочешь, — кивнул тот.

— Поцелуй меня, — почти взмолился он.

Азирафель был, конечно, тем ещё засранцем, но сжалился. Не стал мучить. Кроули бы этого просто не вынес.

Он раскрыл губы, впуская язык, вцепился пальцами в узел платка, прогнулся, пытаясь оказаться ближе, но Азирафель только целовал — глубоко, вдумчиво, сосредоточенно. И не трогал. Совсем.

Кроули оторвался, недовольно глядя на него.

— Мне перечислить всё, чего я хочу?

Азирафель коротко хохотнул. Его губы раскраснелись, на щеках розовели яркие пятна румянца.

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — выпалил Кроули. — Поза — на твой выбор, за волосы тянуть можно, и…

Он не смог договорить, поймал взгляд, обещавший всё это и даже больше. Намного больше.

— Не знаю, что выбрать, — признался Азирафель. — Хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Кроули раздвинул ноги, диковато улыбаясь. Блядь, как же он выглядел, наверное… Азирафелю, видно, нравилось, он снова мазнул взглядом по животу, облизнулся, глядя на член.

— Идеально неидеальный, — непонятно сказал он. — Тебя будто для меня создали.

— Это вряд ли, — Кроули нервно хихикнул, поёрзал. — Родители хотели, чтобы я…

Слова кончились. Кроули, кажется, тоже, потому что Азирафель неожиданно наклонился, обхватил губами головку, вобрал в рот, ногтями чуть царапнул живот, и, блядь, блядь, в какой нахрен духовной семинарии он этому научился, Кроули воздуха не хватало…

— Блядь, Азирафель, Азирафель, пожалуйста, о господи, блядь…

— Не богохульствуй, — Азирафель выпустил изо рта его член с настолько неприличным звуком, что Кроули захныкал.

— Не буду, не буду, — он всхлипнул, раскинул ноги ещё шире. — Пожалуйста, я не могу больше, я столько времени, ты меня одним голосом уже выебал…

Азирафель задумчиво оглядел его с ног до головы и кивнул.

— Хорошо, — просто сказал он. — Потерпи.

Щёлкнула крышечка: Кроули сразу узнал этот запах, запах рук Азирафеля. Крема для рук. Он и это учёл. С ума сойти.

Мышцы поддавались неохотно, Кроули старался глубоко дышать, расслабиться насколько возможно, но у него пальцы ног поджимались от одной мысли о том, что сейчас будет. Насколько они, блядь, сблизятся. Кроули никогда не влюблялся вот так, сразу и в омут с головой, ему было плевать на боль, на всё плевать, лишь бы Азирафель был с ним, был в нём…

Он ахнул, когда пальцы потёрли простату, Азирафель с любопытством прищурился, повторил движение.

— Бля-я-ядь, — Кроули зажмурился. — Ещё. Не останавливайся, ещё…

Азирафель добавил ещё палец — кажется, третий уже, Кроули перестал понимать, что происходит. Только чувствовал острое, болезненное почти удовольствие. И, мать её, любовь. Вспышки любви под веками. Яркие, быстрые.

Он подался навстречу пальцам, Азирафель низко застонал, убрал руку.

— Не могу больше, — хрипло, сбиваясь, прошептал он. Кроули только кивнул, Азирафель даже раздеваться не стал, расстегнул брюки, забрался за кровать. Кроули торопливо закинул связанные руки ему за шею, прижался ближе, потёрся об одежду — он и не знал, насколько это возбуждало.

— Готов?

— Да.

Дыхание всё-таки перехватило. Кроули зажмурился: это просто надо было переждать, дальше будет легче, крема Азирафель не пожалел, и растянул тщательно, и…

Он входил медленно, плавными, осторожными толчками. Кроули грыз губы, стискивал бёдрами его талию, широкую и мягкую, и Азирафель запустил руку ему в волосы, потянул с силой, впился губами в шею, придавливая всем весом.

— Потрясающий, — как сквозь воду услышал Кроули. — Ты не представляешь, насколько ты потрясающий, ты такой тесный, Кроули…

— Звезда моя, — он еле узнал свой голос, дрожащий от возбуждения. — Я, кажется, просил меня трахнуть…

— Слушаюсь.

Он каким-то непостижимым образом сразу нашёл нужный угол, двигался неспешно, но очень правильно. Кроули сначала только постанывал, а потом и вовсе стал вскрикивать, толкаться навстречу, ему было мало, мало-мало-мало, Азирафель прихватил его горло крепкой ладонью, чуть сжал.

— Тише, — попросил он. Кроули замотал головой, чувствуя, как по щекам стекают горячие слёзы.

Азирафель обхватил скользкой от крема рукой его член, задвигал быстро, ритмично, и Кроули не хватило, он, блядь, всё мог выдержать, но не это, не так много. Не так хорошо.

Он кончил, выстанывая и имя, и про звезду, и даже, кажется, признание в любви, Азирафель продолжал размашисто двигаться, он не моргал, смотрел в глаза, и Кроули не верил в то, что это происходит — с ним. С ними. По-настоящему. В другой, блядь, звёздной системе.

Азирафель зажмурился, толкнулся ещё раз, второй — и замер, крупно вздрагивая. Кроули потянул его на себя, поморщился, чувствуя, как течёт из задницы сперма — постельное бельё придётся менять — и сладко выдохнул.

— Мой хороший, — прошептал Азирафель ему в ухо, едва касаясь губами, погладил живот, размазывая крем, сперму и пот. — Ты потрясающий. Если бы ты только мог видеть себя таким, каким вижу я…

Кроули тяжело дышал. Вот теперь он всё чувствовал: и боль в растраханной заднице (восхитительную), и запах пота Азирафеля (очумительный), и даже покалывание в онемевших руках. Азирафель продолжал гладить его, шептать, какой он прекрасный, какой хороший, какой замечательный, и — о, плевать на возраст, Кроули мог бы и на второй заход пойти, пожалуй, если так оно и продолжится.

— Клубника, — вспомнил он. — Попробуй, а?

Азирафель влажно поцеловал его в плечо, приподнялся на локте, дотягиваясь до сумки. Вынул из неё контейнер, открыл, подхватил двумя пальцами одну ягодку — Кроули затаил дыхание — и отправил её в рот.

— М-м-м, — совершенно неприлично (и ровно настолько же искренне) застонал он, в блаженстве прикрывая глаза. — Мой дорогой, это лучшая клубника, которую я ел в своей жизни.

— Не говори ерунды, — он покраснел, точно покраснел.

— Это не ерунда, — Азирафель открыл глаза. — Видишь ли… Она выращена с любовью.

Кроули ткнулся лицом в подушку, пряча накатившее смущение, и рассмеялся.

Азирафель погладил его по пояснице и бережно чмокнул в затылок.

— Эта экспедиция — лучшее решение в моей жизни, — прошептал он.

— И в моей, — отозвался Кроули таким же шёпотом, поцеловал в уголок губ, слизал травянистый клубничный сок.

Если, как говорил Азирафель, Бог есть Любовь…

Ну, тогда Кроули, пожалуй, уверовал.


End file.
